Easy Silence
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: "All day you’ve mentioned your best friends in the entire world, and yet, I’ve never met them. Where are Harry and Hermione?” It's been two years since the downfall of Voldemort, and since Harry and Hermione ran away from England. H/Hr R/OC


**And yes, I know we ALL hate OC's. But please, I found her to be a bit necessary... Just pretend she's canon...**

**Disclaimer: !!!**

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

_Busses, cars, and airplanes leaving_

_Burnin' fumes of gasoline_

_And everyone is running and I_

_Come to find a refuge in the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

Ron walked the long path to the muggle town of Ottery St. Catchpole, enjoying the cool breeze that whipped past his face. The Hogwarts pumpkins were bound to be huge by now, with Halloween so close, and he felt a pang of nostalgia in his gut. How he wished he could be lounging by the common room fireplace, a cup of cider in his hands and Harry and Hermione by his side.

Stopping outside of a small cafe, he conjured a bouquet of flowers and stepped inside, letting the warmth of the muggle heating system spread over him. He walked up to the counter where a short girl was arranging cups, and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to squeal.

"Ron! You scared me! Oh!" She smiled as he handed her the flowers, kissing him on the nose.

"When do you get off work?" He asked, leaning on the counter. She rolled her eyes, setting the flowers down to go back to her cup-arranging.

"You know perfectly well when I get off, Ronald." He laughed, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"I know. I just like asking. Makes me feel romantic." She giggled, swatting his hand away playfully. Finally satisfied with her cups, she picked up her jacket and the flowers, and walked from behind the counter. Reaching her boyfriend, she stood on her tippy-toes, giving him a proper kiss.

"I think you are _very_ romantic. Now, where are we off to?"

"You'll see." He helped her pull on her jacket, then took her hand, leading her outside. They walked for a while, until they reached a wide, grassy hill with a perfect view of the town.

"Violet…there's something I have to tell you," Ron said, his voice surprisingly serious. She suppressed the urge to laugh at the thought of a serious Ron, and nodded.

"Well, two things actually. First, I love you. More than you will ever imagine." She smiled, taking both of his hands in hers. "And, second…well, you're going to think I'm mad, but I suppose I have to tell you this…I'm a wizard."

There was a silence, the only sound the laughing of the wind in the grass. Violet cocked her head, raising an eye-brow.

"Er…what?" Her grip slackened on his hands, and she wondered what the bloody freaking _Hell_ he was talking about.

"I'm a wizard. Like, magic spells and potions and stuff. Here, I'll show you." He pulled his wand from his jacket and tapped it on the ground, like he had practiced multiple times in the backyard of the Burrow. From that spot grew a flower, beautiful and multicolored, shimmering in the sunlight. Violet stared at it, mouth opened wide.

"B-but…how?…DO IT AGAIN!!!" She grabbed onto his arm, bouncing excitedly. He smiled, pointed his wand at the ground again, and levitated the flower up to Violet, who grabbed it excitedly.

"You're not…weirded out?" Ron asked, biting his lip.

The tiny girl shook her head, staring in awe at the flower. "This is…amazing…Why didn't you tell me before?"

He smiled sadly. "It's against the rules of the magical world to expose ourselves to non-magic folk. Unless, of course, they're family…" The girl stared at him, eyes wide as he got down on his knee, his trembling hand holding out a ring to her.

"Violet Brenan, I know we're young and poor and foolish, but I don't care. Will you marry me?" Before he could see the expression in her face, she had flung herself on him, smothering his face in kisses.

"YES!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as the rolled through the grass. After a while, they calmed down, and Violet laid contently on his chest, examining her ring. He stroked her short, mousy hair rhythmically, smiling to himself.

"Tell me more about magic…" she said, twirling a piece of grass between her fingers. He sighed happily, staring at the clouds drift by as the sun began to set.

"Well, there's a lot to tell. But I guess I should start with the most recent events. It all started with the evil wizard Lord Voldemort and a boy by the name of Harry Potter. Now me and Harry go way back, to our first year at Hogwarts…"

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

_And anger plays on every station_

_Answers only make more questions_

_I need something to believe in_

_Breathe in sanctuary in the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

Many hours later and Violet found herself at the Burrow, being doted on by her soon-to-be-mother-in-law. Their neighbor Luna was on the couch next to her, holding hands with a boy who Violet had just learned was named Dean Thomas. In front of the fire sat Ron's younger sister Ginny, who was writing a letter to her boyfriend, whom she said was in Bulgaria playing for their Quidditch team(A sport which Violet was told was played on flying broom-sticks!). Their older brother George was asleep on the couch, a young boy napping on his chest. The boy, who had startling blue hair, was named Teddy, and his grandmother, his only living relative, now lived with the Weasley's.

"No, thank you Mrs. Weas- I mean, Molly. I couldn't possibly eat anymore." Mrs. Weasley hurried over to Ron, offering him the food on her platter, which he took without hesitation. Violet relaxed, her eyes getting droopy.

"So, I've been wondering, Ron. All day you've mentioned Harry and Hermione, your best friends in the entire world, and yet, I've never met them. I mean, Ginny and Luna are practically my sisters, and I've met Neville and Hannah a couple of times, and even your other brothers who live farther away. Where are Harry and Hermione?"

The room went silent. Ginny bit her lip, looking to George, who had woken up and was staring at Dean and Luna. The couple looked between each other, then looked to Ron, who seemed like he had been expecting the question.

"Er, well…we don't really know. A week after the final battle at Hogwarts, they disappeared. Gone. Left us a vague note and just left. Hermione's parents still don't know who they really are, and Harry's relatives haven't heard from him, not that we expected him to call them up or anything…" He trailed off, looking oddly peaceful for someone who's best friends were M.I.A. The others seemed more worried. Mr. Weasley, who had been helping Mrs. Weasley clean up the kitchen looked sad, and Mrs. Weasley banged around her pots a little too loudly. Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, who had been knitting in the rocking chair by the fire, looked down, then to her grandson.

"But, I'm sure they'll come home when they're ready." Ron finished quickly. "Hey, Vi. Come with me, I have something to show you." He took her hand, pulling her up many flights of stairs until they reached his room. They walked in, and he sat on his bed, rummaging underneath until he pulled out a packet. Violet sat next to him and watched as he pulled out multiple letters, handing them to his fiancé.

"I've never shown anybody these…and you can't tell _anyone_ about them. I think Mum would kill me if she knew I knew…" Violet flipped through them, astonished to see each of them was signed at the bottom:

_Much love,_

_Hermione and Harry_

"But…?" Violet read through them, mouth open wide.

"Yeah. I know where they are. They've been writing me for the past two years. I gave them my word not to tell a soul where they were, and they keep changing, so I'm never _quite_ sure where they are _exactly_, but I have a general idea. They're in France at the moment."

Violet grinned, happy that her fiancé's best friends were alright. From the pile, two pictures stuck out. They were both moving, a fact that Violet decided she would never get over or get bored of. The first one was of a dark-haired, bespectacled boy, whom she assumed was Harry. He was sitting in the top branches of a tree, watching the stars, laughing. From what Ron had told her about Harry and the week after the battle, she was shocked to see him so _happy_. Ron smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

The second photo was of two people, one of the them Harry. The other was a bushy-haired girl. Hermione. They were in a pretty little town square, dancing among the fallen leaves. Hermione's blue dress twirled as Harry continually spun her, and the smile on her face was contagious. Violet found herself grinning wildly, tracing her finger over the picture.

"Here…" Ron tapped the first one with his wand twice and the image of Hermione rose from it like a hologram, transparent and flickering.

"Hello, Ron. Isn't this a neat trick? A kind old wizard showed it to us, here in France. We'll teach it to you when we get back. Which, if Harry's mood is any incentive, will be very soon. We both miss you terribly, and are feeling quite homesick and cannot wait to get back to England.

"Harry is doing so well. This picture I've sent you is proof. He smiles, he laughs, he sleeps… it's like having our old friend back again. Like a part of him didn't die at the battle.

"Speaking of which, how is the family holding up? I wish we could have stayed and helped out, but Harry was just so…I couldn't force him to hurt himself anymore. But how is your mum? Your dad? George? How's little Teddy? I know Harry is dying to see his godson again. Is Andromeda holding up alright?

"And you, Ronald Weasley? How are you? Have you proposed to Violet yet? Will there be wedding bells ringing when we return? I do hope so. She sounds lovely and I am dying to meet her.

"Well, I must go. Harry will be back soon and I'm sure he doesn't want me talking about his _feelings_ to anyone else. Boys…" The hologram rolled her eyes, and Violet decided she liked Hermione very much. "We miss you, Ron, and we'll be home soon. Very soon." She blew him a kiss and faded out, and the picture returned to it's natural state.

"And the other one, sent a few hours later…" Ron tapped the other photo, of both Harry and Hermione, and took Violet's hand in his as the figure of Harry rose from it, smiling contently.

"Hey, Ron. How is everyone? Is George alright? And your parents and Ginny? And Teddy? Is the little tyke eating enough? Is he happy? I have so much to teach him when we return. I know Hermione snuck you a picture behind my back while I was out, and I hope she didn't go on and on about my _feelings_ or anything. I'm fine. I'm better than fine…I'm happy." The words were so sincere, so perfectly right, that Violet wanted to cry and hug the hologram and tell the idiot to come home to those who loved him.

"These last two years have been hard, especially on Hermione, though she would never admit it. She's been wonderful, and I can't imagine anyone more perfect in the entire world. There's just this…I don't know, easy silence when I'm with her. Neither of us has to say anything and we know what the other is thinking. She's been the quiet I've been craving since I found out about the prophecy, since Sirius died… She's the one, Ron. I know it, deep in my gut. She's my everything." Ron squeezed Violet's hand, smiling widely.

"Now, stepping away from the sentimental crap, how is your significant other? Have you proposed yet? Or, more importantly, told her about the magical world yet? I hope that goes okay, mate. But from the sounds of her, she's a keeper. I honestly can't wait to meet her." He stopped, thinking.

"We'll be home soon. Very soon. I just hope your family can forgive us for running off like that. I hope you can forgive us, too. We miss you so much Ron, and are excited to come home and see you." And with that, Harry faded, and the picture became normal again.

Ron faced Violet, smiling. "This is good. So good. They'll be home soon and you'll get to meet them and our family will be complete." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad he's happy again. From what you told me, I don't think many people could bounce back from all of that stress and depression. Hermione sounds like a great girl…"

Suddenly, a silver stag flew through the window, landing in front of Ron. He smiled and Violet watched, amazed.

The stag opened it's mouth and Harry's voice came out. "Ron. We're coming home. Prepare the family. We'll be there in twenty minutes, if you'll have us."

The stag waited, as Ron said the incantation and a glowing terrier flew from the tip of his wand. Touching the terrier's head with his wand, Ron said in a clear voice, "Don't be a stupid prat, Harry. Of course we'll have you. You're family, aren't you? We took Percy back, didn't we? I'll go warm up the family for your grand entrance. And Violet here is very excited to meet you." He raised his wand, and the terrier followed the stag out the window, into the dark.

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

_Children lose their youth too soon_

_Watching war made us immune_

_And I've got all the world to lose_

_But I just want to hold on to the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

Ron and Violet sat excitedly in the living room, passing each other nervous glances. Neville and Hannah had been invited over last minute, and Teddy was allowed to stay up past his bedtime for this special event. Of course, no one _knew_ what this event was, except for Ron and Violet, but none of them questioned the couple.

At last, twenty two minutes since the stag had appeared in Ron's room, a knocking came from the front door. Ron hopped up in excitement, pulling his fiancé with him. Mrs. Weasley followed after, curiously.

As they opened the door, a burst of fresh, autumn wind flew through the door, as did a mass of bushy, brown hair. Hermione had flung herself at Ron, hugging him tightly.

"Herm-I-nee-can't-breath-" He choked out as Mrs. Weasley screamed and attacked the boy behind Hermione, smothering him with hugs and wails,

"HARRY!" Every person in the Burrow called his name in some form or fashion, running to meet him and Hermione. Hugs and kisses were dished out, and even a slap to the face was called for(from Ginny, to Harry, of course, for scaring her half to death). The mood was cheery and celebratory and bottles of fire whisky and butterbeer were passed around, the first(but certainly not last) time Violet ever tried any magical food items.

Ron had pulled Hermione aside immediately, as Harry was smothered to death, and introduced her to Violet. The girls studied each other, shook hands, then laughed and hugged, and were quite inseparable for the rest of the night. After the crowd had finished trying to kill Harry, he was able to meet Violet, and smiled so widely as he shook her hand that the girl thought he was going to break his jaw.

The party died down around two in the morning, long after Teddy had been put to bed, when the adults announced they were turning in and the non-family members returned to their own houses. But the "Golden Trio", as Violet now called them in her head, stayed up much longer, talking excitedly about where they had been and what they had done. Violet listened and added in wherever she could, but quickly fell asleep in Ron's arms, exhausted from her long day. Ron followed soon after, as did Harry and Hermione.

A few hours later, as a light started coming through the window, Violet stirred. Still half asleep, she looked across the room to where Harry and Hermione laid, arms wrapped around each other, and smiled. There was something so peaceful about the two, so wonderful. Like two souls wrapped together in perfect harmony.

An easy silence filled the room, and Violet soon fell back asleep.

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

_The easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_And the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay_

_**_**_

**___**

**___**

**You see that green button below?**

**Press it.**

**Please?**


End file.
